


9 times Jimmy asked for cuddles and that one time Tommy begged for one

by bandofmisfits



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sleepy Cuddles, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandofmisfits/pseuds/bandofmisfits
Summary: Tommy doesn't know what to do with his little crush on Jimmy especially if the subject of his pining keeps on asking for cuddles from him.
Relationships: Saifah/Zon (Why R U?: The Series), Tommy Sittichok Pueakpoolpol/Jimmy Karn Kritsanaphan, เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV) - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 134





	1. First time

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I have ever written. I don't have any experience in writing fics but I really wanted to read some Mii2 fics and I can't find any in ao3 so I decided to write one. 💚💛
> 
> P. S. This is a chaptered fic. And this chap is set before the workshop for why r u started.
> 
> Also I am going to include smut in the later chapters. 😉

He didn't know why they started cuddling but he knew when was the first time Jimmy had cuddled him. 

The first time was in Japan. It was also the first time that Jimmy was able to join a Domundi trip and Tommy was very excited of that fact. The first night was spent unpacking their things and exploring the rooms. The whole gang were very noisy inspecting all the peculiar things they found inside the japanese style house. Tommy found the bedroom they're going to sleep in and noticed that it was a large room with several futons laid on the floor, a bit different to the usual thai bedrooms. Not much was done during the night aside from the exploration and a little horseplaying since everyone was already tired from the travel and were all very eager to rest for the night. 

It was already half past 9 but Tommy was still playing the guitar in the living room. He was looking up the chords of a song he was practicing when he saw Jimmy approached him and sat on the chair adjacent to him. The younger boy pulled his phone and started scrolling through something. They sat like that in silence for a long time while Tommy continued playing the guitar. He always felt comfortable around Jimmy even when they do nothing.

"P aren't you going to sleep yet?" Jimmy broke the silence. 

Tommy stopped strumming and turned to jimmy with a quizzical look.

"Why do you ask? Are you waiting for me?"

"umm" Jimmy nodded.

"The others are already sleeping you should sleep too."

Tommy looked at the younger but Jimmy just stayed silent and went back to scrolling at his phone. He knows that Jimmy is a stubborn kid so he continued playing the guitar, smiling at the younger's lack of response. 

"I want to sleep next to you"

Remembering the feelings he had for the boy, Tommy was surprised by what he heard that he strummed the guitar a little too hard and snapped one of the strings. He can't help feeling the little butterflies climbing from his stomach to his heart.

He looked at the boy mirroring his surprised expression. Jimmy was looking at him and then looked at the string and then back at him. He just stayed silent because he honestly doesn't know what's happenning between them. He's been a part of the domundi boys now for almost a year but he never experienced this kind of familiarity with any of the members until Jimmy joined the gang. He also can't help but enjoy the constant attention the younger is giving him. Jimmy makes him happy. Everyday he keeps seeing the younger boy in a new light. They became close too fast and have been inseparable since they started hanging out. He might have an idea on what he's feeling and he knew Jimmy is becoming more and more special to him. It scared him. He knows he likes boys since he was in high school and Jimmy is, let's just say that he finds Jimmy very attractive. He feels his ears heat up from that thought. But Tommy doesn't want that. Catching feelings for a coworker is out of the question. He was so good at keeping his attraction to boys hidden since he started working in the entertainment industry but Jimmy is making it hard for him. The kid can easily break his walls and bare the real him. He is afraid it will affect not only him but also the people around him and he knew how things would go if he let his feelings get to him. He might lose the only best friendship he ever had. He might lose Jimmy.

"P are you okay?"

Jimmy's hands touching his arms reminded him of the current situation he was in. He felt the touch burning and electrifying at the same time. 

He can't look Jimmy in the eyes right now, afraid that the younger might see the want he's keeping inside and instead he looked at the snapped string. 

"Yes, umm I was just trying to remember if I brought extra strings with me".

Jimmy gave him an unconvinced look and squeezed Tommy's arm urging him to explain more. 

"Really.... I'm just worried I may have forgotten to bring extra strings." 

Tommy said a little defensively hinting to just drop the matter.

Jimmy is still silently looking at him. 

"Well... I'm a little bit sleepy. We should go to sleep. " 

Tommy tried to look away since he knew he can't really hide things from Jimmy. The kid is sharp.

He then stood up and smiled at Jimmy, grabbing his hands and pulling him to the bedroom.

When they entered the bedroom. Tommy saw that all the boys were already asleep all lined up on the floor.

"Jimmy...I'm gonna go brush my teeth first. You can sleep next to me but I need to be at the left most side away from the door." 

Tommy doesn't like sleeping near doors because he's afraid that a hand might pull him. An irrational fear but Tommy has a lot of those. 

"Khrap P. I'll prepare our futons"

Jimmy answered while beaming, eyes disappearing.

After brushing his teeth, he proceeded to lay next to Jimmy. This is the first time he slept with Jimmy and he's feeling a little giddy that he's sleeping right next to him. He looked at his side and saw the younger sleeping, face towards him, mouth slightly opened. 

Cute. 

He find Jimmy very attractive. He already accepted that fact but observing him freely like this and noticing how cutely shaped jimmy's pink lips are, how soft and inviting it is, how he wants to know how it tastes and how sure he is that it fits perfectly on his lips. Tommy's heart flutters at his thoughts. He knows he likes Jimmy more than a friend but he's already happy staying like this. He moved his face a little closer to Jimmy's to observe the little mole on the younger's nose. 

Jimmy opened his eyes and Tommy instantly freezes. 

He quickly turned the other way, his heart hammering so hard in his chest.

He heard Jimmy moved.

Crap.

He closed his eyes shut wishing Jimmy hadn't noticed he was staring at him while he was sleeping. He doesn't want Jimmy to be creeped out by him. He doesn't want their friendship to be over.

He felt a hand touched his arm.

"P are you awake?"

Shit. 

Tommy doesn't know how to respond. He wants to pretend he is sleeping so Jimmy won't think he was staring at him earlier. 

"P I know you're awake." 

Tommy's breath hitched at the younger's words. He didn't have a choice but to reply.

"Mmm" he hummed.

He already resigned to his fate of Jimmy giving him disgusted looks for being such a creep. He knows their friendship will change for thw bad from now on. He feels a little tighter in his chest. 

"Can we cuddle?"

Not the words he was expecting. Tommy was again surprised for the 2nd time this evening. He turned around to look at Jimmy because now he's not sure if he heard it right or if jimmy was just teasing him.

"Huh?" like the eloquent that he is, Tommy wasn't able to give a proper response.

"I want to spoon you." Jimmy pulled Tommy's blanket to him so that they can share.

Jimmy wasn't kidding.

But why? A million questions are running around Tommy's head. He does not know Jimmy's sleeping habits since this the first time he slept with the younger boy and he doesn't understand why Jimmy wants to cuddle. 

"I can't sleep without hugging something." the younger continued when he saw that Tommy is still unresponsive.

"Oh. Okay. " he's still not eloquent. 

He turned his back against Jimmy and the younger hugged him from the back. 

Tommy's mind went blank for a minute. He can't seem to process the warmth at his back and the hands that snaked around his stomach. This is the first time he experienced being spooned. Every little cell in his body is flaring up. His breathing is becoming erratic and knowing that the weight of the hands around his stomach belongs to Jimmy makes his heart do little flips.

"is this okay, p?" 

No it is not okay. Jimmy might have noticed his reaction so Tommy willed his feelings down. He doesn't trust his voice not to break so he hummed in response. 

He heard the younger boy scoot closer until he can feel a hot breath on his nape. He felt goosebumps travelling from his neck down to his particular region.

This is hard.

He won't be able to sleep like this.

He felt the hands around his stomach tighten, pulling him towards Jimmy. It felt comfortable. Warm. He felt happy at how soft Jimmy is treating him. He knows Jimmy is just comfortable with him because their personalities are similar.

"good night p" the younger boy wisphered. 

Tommy finally relaxed at those words. The rythmic breathing behind him lulling him to a good night sleep. He felt good. He felt loved.

Tommy decided that from that point, he's going to allow himself to indulge in every little crumbs of intimacy he receives from Jimmy. Even from those, he wants to experience at least a little of the love he won't be able to experience in this lifetime.

He thinks he's happy with this. Jimmy cuddling him. He can't help the little smile from breaking on his lips.


	2. Tommy just keeps getting surprised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mii2 fluff. I don't know how to make summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ia basically my thoughts on what happened to Mii2 during their Japan trip.
> 
> Also, I will try my best in updating this work once a week since I'm at work 12 hrs a day and I'm also currently working on another mii2 story. Thanks for reading. ☺️
> 
> P. S. English is not my first language so I had a hard time with grammar and subject-verb agreement while writing this long chapter. Please bea with me.

Just like how travel vlogs were done, the domundi gang were set to explore the tourist spots of Japan.

Tommy was very excited. He missed Japan so much and he really wanted to visit the country again soon. Japan was a good experience for him and he really wanted to share the experience with Jimmy.

Right.

He's with Jimmy in this trip now. He felt his face heat up from that thought. He looked at the younger boy next to him laughing with the other domundi boys. His excitement doubled when he thought of the things they could do during this trip. He really wanted to show Jimmy the great experience he had in this country. Jimmy turned to him all smiles and eyes disappearing, his long arms found it's way around Tommy's shoulder.

"P, I'll be sticking with you through out the trip."

Tommy's heart flutter at the wide smile the younger boy is giving, he can't help but smile back in return. 

"It's my first time in Japan. We have the same preferences and I trust P'Tommy will be a great tourist guide for me. I also remember all your stories about your previous trip in Japan. I want to try all that, P" Jimmy continued.

Tommy laughed at the younger's statement. 

"ooh so I'm gonna be babysitting you through out the whole trip?" Tommy joked. 

"no P, I can take care of myself" Jimmy paused for a moment before continuing.

"I can even take care of you."

Tommy was surprised at the younger's cheesy line. He saw the taller boy smiling bright at him. 

"You really love to tease me huh?" Tommy said while laughing to hide his blush. 

Jimmy just laughed in response and proceeded to ruffle Tommy's hair. 

Tommy tried not to think that this trip could potentially be their date. No, he definitely didn't think of that. Not a date, just a travel vlog.

I. 

Their first day was spent exploring the Tokyo business district. They took the train to reach Tokyo from the area they were staying for the duration of the trip.

While waiting in line to board the train, Tommy looked at the younger boy looking excited.

"Jimmy, did you ever use the Shinkansen train before?" 

"No", Jimmy answered. 

"Me too, I have to admit."

"That you haven't sit in Shinkansen train before? Jimmy asked. 

"Yeah."

"But you've been to Japan before right? 

"Yes, I've been here before." Tommy answered a little confused by the younger's questions.

"That time you weren't able to sit in the Shinkansen train?" Jimmy asked looking genuinely curious.

"I was busy filming that time.."

Tommy thought Jimmy already dropped the topic since the line started moving and people were slowly entering the train.

"Then.. you can sit in my heart instead." Jimmy replied while smiling.

Tommy's face heats up at the younger's pick up line. He knows Jimmy is just teasing him because the younger boy loves it when he makes Tommy shy. He should be used to it by now but his heart still can't handle Jimmy's flirty side. He wish Jimmy would just stop teasing him, he wants it to be real.

"Save your pick up lines for later. The train is already leaving." Tommy chuckles, feeling shy.

They boarded the train and Tommy saw Jimmy sitting next to Toy.

The younger boy saw him looking at Toy. 

"Toy, P'Tommy needs to sit next to the window because he easily gets motion sickness if he can't look outside, go sit elsewhere." Jimmy tried to push Toy out of the seat. 

Tommy knows that Jimmy lied.

"But I was here first." Toy complained but was still successfully pushed by Jimmy.

"Fine. You should try separating from each sometimes." Toy exclaimed. 

Tommy laughed at Toy's futile retort.

"P'Tommy, come sit here."

He heard Jimmy calling to him tapping the vacant seat at his side where Toy used to sit. 

He doesn't understand what's the deal with Jimmy. He wants to ask but he's too afraid of the answer he might hear. He believes Jimmy just sees him as a senior and a bestfriend. Their relationship is completely platonic but he doesn't want to hear it from Jimmy's mouth. He prefers that the possibility of Jimmy returning his feelings is still open. He still hopes.

Tommy sat down next to Jimmy and saw the younger smile at him. 

It didn't take long before the train reached their destination.

They decided to split the group between the older members and the new members. However, Natt didn't agree to be separated with Max so Tommy, Jimmy, and Toy made up the 2nd group.

Tommy's group decided to visit a nearby shrine. They planned to pay respect and pray for a safe stay in Japan.

"Apparently, couples visit shrines to pray together." Toy recited the information he got after researching japanese culture before travelling to Japan.

Both Jimmy and Tommy turned to Toy upon hearing the word couple, intent on listening for more.

"Japanese people believed that praying together helps relationships become stronger and lasts longer." Toy continued.

Tommy looked at Jimmy. He can see the gears turning in the younger boy's head. 

Jimmy looked at him while he was still staring. 

"P, let's pray together." 

Tommy just heard that the action connotes something romantic. What is wrong with this boy?

"But we're not a couple?" Tommy asked, confused and embarassed at the same time.

"Couples aren't the only relationship in the world P'Tom. I also want our friendship to last longer." Jimmy answered giving him an amused look.

Tommy saw the glint in the younger's eyes. He feels his face flushing red.

"Or.... Do you want us to be a couple P'Tom?" Jimmy continues while giving him that weird confident smile. 

Tommy felt his face becomes redder. 

Both the younger boys bursted laughing. He can't help giving them indignant looks.

He was about to retort but Jimmy pulled him towards the entrance of the shrine.

"Come on P, we still have a lot of places to be" Jimmy said cutting Tommy's chances of denying his statement.

The three of them rang the bell, offered their prayers and decided to leave. 

They were about to step out of the shrine when Tommy remembered something. He wasn't able to deny Jimmy's question earlier about him wanting them to be a couple. Tommy tried to bring up the topic but resigned with a sigh in the end. He would just look suspicious if he brought it up again. Besides he knows there's nothing to deny. 

They spent the rest of the day buying things, eating foods, and trying out new things. They went back home before night time arrives and called it a day.

II.

Tommy wasn't keen on going back to the onsen. The last time he went with the gang, uncomfortable was an understatement to what he felt. Public nudity is unbearable for a shy person like him. He saw things, long things, on the onsen trip that he shouldn't have seen. His eyes wandered to the tall boy beside him. Tommy's ears suddenly felt hot. No, he didn't allowed his thoughts to wander in that direction. 

The boys are currently discarding their clothes preparing for the onsen while talking to the camera. Tommy is at the corner trying to not attract as much attention to him while changing clothes. He's not comfortable showing his body to everyone when the other boys around him have well toned bodies and nice pecs. On the other hand, Tommy has a flat chest and little muscle mass which are sadly only visible when he tries to flex. Even Natt who's only 17 has a better built than him. Tommy felt disheartened at his thoughts.

He's now only wearing a white towel around his waist and was putting his things inside his locker when he notice Jimmy staring at him. He caught the younger guy scanning his body from waist to up until their eyes met. Tommy felt more insecure of his body.

"What?" he asked the younger boy, a hint of snark under his voice. He can't help but be a little defensive.

"Nothing." Jimmy answered while looking away. 

Tommy just stared at the younger guy. It's body and face tinted with the light shade of pink, probably from the cold, as tommy would thought.

Tommy sighed, at least Jimmy is polite enough not to comment anything on his body. But what Jimmy said next was probably worse than what he thought.

"I like your body."

The other domundi boys heard their exchange and started howling and teasing. Tommy hates them. He's sure all the people around him probably saw his face burning both from feeling shy and feeling infuriated. Tommy really hates them.

To say the least, he wasn't able to look directly at Jimmy for the whole onsen trip without blushing or feeling timid. He can't help it, it's the first time someone appreciated his physique, not to mention that it was Jimmy. 

III.

Their third destination was the Tokyo DisneySea.

Tommy is not a morning person and he always wakes up later than any of the domundi boys. But today is different, Tommy was the first one to got up from bed. He was very excited for today's trip. It's going to be his first time visiting a Disney theme park and Tommy likes first times.

They were at a costume store looking for something to wear for their photoshoot. P'Aof decided that everyone should dress as a disney prince so the domundi boys found themselves rummaging through the piles of costumes.

Tommy decided to dress as Aladdin. He likes Aladdin's character because it's different from the other disney princes. Aladdin is clever, carefree, and spontaneous. It has a great character background, being not your typical prim and proper rich prince. He has many reasons he chose Aladdin but mostly he chose the character because of the magic lamp. He wants to have a magic lamp that can grant him three wishes.

Tommy is checking his reflection in the mirror, a smile of satisfaction appearing on his lips when a hand tapped his back. Tommy let out a small yelp from the surprise. He turned to the tall boy giving him an amused look, trying not laugh.

"P' why were you surprised?" jimmy asked moving beside him to look at his reflection as well.

"You showed out of nowhere!" Tommy exclaimed while moving aside for the younger boy to use the mirror.

"I just wanted to show you my costume to see if you like it?" the younger boy asked while fixing his hair.

Tommy checked Jimmys' costume. The boy was dressed in a blue and white satin long sleeves with a golden set of buttons lined in pairs from the chest to the abdomen area and golden laces embroidered intricately on the arms and back area. There's a blue raiment draped diagonally along his torso and a silver colored plastic sword hanging on his waist. He's wearing a white long slacks paired with a shiny black low-heeled shoes. Tommy find the younger boy charming. 

"It's nice. You look like a real prince." Tommy complimented.

"Yeah?" Jimmy replied while smiling. 

Tommy was blinded by the smile for a moment.

He saw Jimmy's eyes traveled to his waist and saw the magic lamp hanging at his side.

"P'Tommy, did you already used your 3 wishes?" Jimmy asked chuckling while trying to reach the magic lamp. 

Tommy laughed at the younger boy's humour.

"No I haven't wished for anything yet and since I'm feeling generous today I'm giving you one of my wishes." Tommy said looking smug.

"Ohoho. Such a generous man?" Jimmy laughed. The younger boy looked at the lamp for a moment, pondering, but ultimately gave it back to Tommy.

Tommy accepted the lamp looking confused by Jimmy's action. 

"I dont' need it P. I don't have anything to wish for. I already have you". Jimmy said while beaming.

Tommy was surprised for a second but laughed at the younger boy's cheesy line. His heart skipped a beat and he felt the butterflies fluttering around his stomach. He wonders if Jimmy noticed his face burning.

"Sweet talker. I haven't seen a prince yet as smooth as you." Tommy said while lauging, trying to humour Jimmy. 

"Haven't you heard P? Smooth is my middle name." both the boys were laughing so hard at each other's jokes.

The photoshoot went well. Everyone were allowed to freely explore the theme park after their work was done.

It's already night time and Tommy was walking leisurely alongside Jimmy while they're chatting. They're walking towards Tokyo Disney Sea resort after the younger boy dragged him earlier saying that Toy might come with them if they don't hurry. Tommy just went along with Jimmy because he also wants some alone time with the boy. Toy have been with them since they started exploring Japan, not that he hates the kid, but he wants to create moments with Jimmy alone and he can't do that with Toy around. 

They reached the pirates of the caribean area. They boarded the Captain Jack Sparrow's infamous black ship. They went straight for the front deck of the ship to see the whole view of the theme park. There's a lot of people there since it's the best part to see the best view but both the boys were determined to see the famous view.

It was breathtaking. Both the boys were speechlees of the sight that they've behold.

Maybe it was from the exhilarating feeling of seeing such a beautiful view or from the intoxicating fluffy feeling of witnessing it with Jimmy but Tommy didn't register his next words. 

"Won't it be romantic if it's just the two of us here?" 

He felt so embarassed he wanted to jump out of the ship into the water. He can't take back his words so he just turned his head to the side away from Jimmy's view. He doesn't know Jimmy's reaction since he didn't dare to look at the boy beside him but Jimmy is being unusually quiet. A lot of time has already passed but Jimmy still didn't say anything. He was already feeling anxious and was about to say something when he felt a hand slide around his shoulders.  
He felt Jimmy's hands press his shoulders soflty. The touch was both reassuring and uncomfortable at the same time. Jimmy have calmed his anxious feeling but he doesn't want the younger boy to notice his heart beating hard and fast. 

"I would love that."

Tommy heard Jimmy whispered near his ear. He felt the younger boy's hot breath. He can't help but shiver at the feeling, goosebumps breaking out all over his neck. 

He pushed Jimmy away lightly and saw the younger's fond smile directed at him. Tommy can't help from smiling from ear to ear. He genuinely felt happy staying like this forever. 

IV. 

It was the last day of their stay in Japan. They're going back to Thailand tomorrow so P'Aof decided to give this day to the boys to do what they want in Japan.

Today, Tommy's going out with Jimmy again since the younger boy have been incessantly asking him to come with him to the city. They were about to go out when Toy called them and asked if he could come with them. He also wants to buys things in the city but afraid he might get lost since he can't read or write english.

Tommy doesn't have a reason to refuse the boy so he quickly agreed to Toy's request. However, seeing the visibly changed exoression of Jimmy, Tommy now thinks if he shouldn't have allowed Toy to come with them. 

Tommy's inside a mall with an irritated Jimmy and an oblivious Toy in tow. Jimmy have been awefully quiet even when Toy kept talking to him. Tommy thank the gods that Toy is as clueless as ever. He almost felt pity for Toy and was about to comfort him but the kid looks genuinely happy that he was able to come with them and Jimmy has decided to ignore Toy's existence, so he just kept his eye on the two younger boys instead as they went on their trip. 

The three tried different food stalls and restaurants and bought lots of souvenirs. They also went shopping for some clothes and gifts for their families back home. They visited the gaming district of tokyo after they left the mall.

The three boys enjoyed the gaming district especially Jimmy. Tommy can actually see the younger boy's eyes shining while looking at the stack of games on the shelf, smile never falling. Tommy decided to buy the one Jimmy have been gushing over earlier to surprise the boy later.

They lost track of time and was already dark when they arrived back at the temporary house they're staying over. Everyone was well spent and was already preparing to go to sleep. They have an early flight tomorrow and everyone can't wait to go back home and and finally rest for a week before the workshoo for WHY R U starts. 

Jimmy was packing his things when Tommy approached him. He sat next to the boy and tried helping him.

"Thanks P. I can't fit all my things inside my suitcase" Jimmy whined while pushing his clothes inside.

Tommy laughed at the younger boy's futile effort.

"Of course it won't, try to fold your clothes first before putting them inside your suitcase." Tommy picked one of Jimmy's clothes and started folding them. Jimmy followed his lead. 

The two boys were chatting while folding Jimmy's clothes. Jimmy mostly talked about the games he saw and how he wanted to buy that specific game but didn't have enough pocket money left since he already bought things before they visited the gaming district.

Tommy stand up and smiled at the younger boy.

"I have something to give you." he winked at the younger boy who's looking at him curiously.

He brought out the small paper bag he kept behind him and gave it to Jimmy. 

"What's inside P, please tell me you didn't?" Jimmy asked now looking nervous. 

"Just open it." Tommy replied smiling. 

"PIIIIIII!!! Jimmy exclaimed loudly when he saw the inside of the small bag contained the game he really wanted to buy earlier. 

"Shhh! Keet your voice down. The others are already sleeping. " Tommy instructed the kid while laughing. 

"Piiii..." jimmy said in a quieter tone. 

"You didn't have to. This is a limited edition and can only be bought in Japan so I know this is too expensive. At least let me pay half the price." Jimmy said trying to sound polite but the bright smile he's giving is betraying him.

"It's okay. This is my gift to you since this is your first time in Japan. I've gotta take care of my nong, right?" Tommy said while smiling.

Tommy saw the reaction of the younger boy. He felt that the gift was worth it since he was able to illicit such a reaction from Jimmy. The boy keeps reading the decription on the game cover but Tommy knows that Jimmy doesn't understand anything. Everything is written in Japanese but the boy still looked so elated. 

Tommy was surprised when Jimmy suddenly got up and ran inside the bedroom. He was about to call the boy when it came back not a moment later with a paper bag on his hands. 

"I also have something for you." Jimmy said while beaming, handing the paper bag to Tommy.

Tommy accepted the small bag and pull out the content. It was a sweater.

Tommy looked at the sweater Jimmy is currently wearing. It's the same yellow, white, and navy blue colored sweater he is holding now. It's completely identical but a size bigger than his.

Tommy didn't think that Jimmy bought them a couple sweater. He didn't want to think of that but he can still feel the blush rising from his face to his ear. And the sweaters also look cute to boast.

"Do you like it, P?" Jimmy asked looking so hopeful. 

Tommy nodded. 

"Mmm. I like it very much. It's cute." Tommy replied smiling brightly at the kid. 

"I liked it a lot so I also bought one for you. I'm glad you liked it." Jimmy said beaming widely at Tommy. 

They continued chatting while finishing up packing Jimmy's things. Tommy was putting the last piece of clothing inside the bag when Jimmy nudged him. 

"Hmm?" Tommy looked at the younger boy, eyebrows raised. The younger boy looked hesitant for a second untill he finally spoke. 

"Can we cuddle tonight?"

Tommy was speechless. He felt his face starting to flush red. He honestly didn't expect to hear that question tonight since their cuddle session on their first night on this trip never happened again.

Tommy have been feeling anxious and depressed every night. He thought that the cuddle session was going to be a regular thing but instead Jimmy bought a body pillow to hug at night while he was left feeling disappointed at himself for even thinking like that. Still, he can't help but hope every night that Jimmy would cuddle him. So when he heard that question again after suffering every night from the angst he created for himself, of course he's gonna be speechless. 

When Jimmy noticed that Tommy didn't answer immediately, he tried to take back the question. 

"I'm sorry P. I know you're uncomfortable with cuddling. I felt it when we cuddle on the first night. But tonight is probably the last I'm gonna have the chance to cuddle with you." Jimmy said sheepishly, eyes downcasted. 

So that was the reason their cuddle session was never repeated. Tommy felt stupid for overthinking things before.

"No, I like cuddles." Tommy said smiling at the younger boy. He saw Jimmy's eyes quickly snapped towards him. A look of surprise and doubt was evident from the younger's face. Tommy laughed at the Jimmy's reaction.

"So...were gonna cuddle tonight?" Jimmy finally asked smiling widely. 

Tommy laughed so hard at the boy's cute hopeful face. He can't help the feeling of fondness from overwhelming him. He definitely thought thag this boy is gonna be the death of him. 

"Come on let's sleep. We have to wake up early tomorrow for our flight." Tommy stand up pulling the boy towards the bedroom. He heard Jimmy's soft chuckle and reply. 

"Khrap P." 

They were now back at the cuddle position they were once in during the cuddle session on their first night. Tommy missed this. He felt the warmth and the soft breaths the younger boy is blowing on his nape and thought that maybe letting his feeling get to him might not be so bad after all. He felt the tight embrace of Jimmy's arms around his waist. He's feeling a little brave so he reached for Jimmy's hands near his waist and layed his hands above Jimmy's. He stayed like that for a while until he felt Jimmy moved his hands from under his to cover his hands instead. The younger intwined their fingers together and Tommy's heart skipped a beat. His chesy is hammering so hard he's sure Jimmy could hear the sound of it. He felt his face heating up. Tommy felt like a putty melting from the warmth he's feeling at the moment. 

Tommy wished the night would never end. He's happy staying like this forever, inside Jimmy's embrace, soft hands intwined with his. He felt the last reassuring squeeze from jimmy's hands.

"Good night, P" he heard Jimmy whispered near his ear. 

"Good night." 


End file.
